<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pierced n' pretty by whim4short</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860218">pierced n' pretty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whim4short/pseuds/whim4short'>whim4short</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Meet-Cute, Piercings, Tattoo Shop AU, Technically?, akaashi and suga bff agenda, coffee shop AU, iwaizumis a mess and oikawas an asshole, tatted suga, what i would give to get my nose pierced by suga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:40:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whim4short/pseuds/whim4short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“And I don’t have a crush on him.” Iwaizumi huffs. The man’s nice, he always tips, has a kind smile, and Iwaizumi caught a whiff of a woodsy cologne the last time he came in that made him <i> drool, </i> but that’s not- that isn’t-</p><p>“Whatever you say, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa sing-songs, tapping his fingers against the register and still doing <i> no work. </i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pierced n' pretty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A bead of sweat rolls down Iwaizumi’s neck as he falters. His feet feel rooted in place, unable to move, unable to shield himself from the gaze of the man across the counter. His finger is suspended in mid air, twitching uselessly to complete an action that’s long been forgotten. The register in front of him displays the same buttons he’s punched hundreds of times, but they swim in his vision when he chances a glance down. </p><p>“Uh,” he starts lamely, flexing his hand in the air, “could you repeat that?” He feels almost stupid for having to ask, but the man before him just smiles and it’s <i>not helping the situation.</i></p><p>“Just a large caramel latte with extra caramel and a pump of vanilla, love.” The man repeats. Iwaizumi nods quickly and punches in the order. The man smiles again when Iwaizumi hands over his receipt, brown eyes crinkling at the corners, and Iwaizumi feels his heart swoop to his ass.</p><p>It’s not <i>just</i> that the man is attractive. That’s a big factor, sure, and it’s a hard one to ignore when he throws those charming smiles around so easily, but that’s not what initially caught Iwaizumi’s attention and made him stutter through their transaction as a result. </p><p>It was the grouping of peonies peeking out from under the man’s blue shirt sleeve and blooming just above his elbow that originally stopped Iwaizumi in his tracks. The petals seem to flutter as the man moves, sharp leaves framing the delicate flowers in shades of black and gray. The tattoo disappears under his shirt, and identical leaves peek out the shirt collar and brush the base of the man’s neck. Iwaizumi wants to see the rest of it.</p><p>The first time the man had smiled at him was after he first walked into the coffee shop and caught Iwaizumi staring openly at his arm. His lips quirked as if he was used to the attention the tattoo brings, and Iwaizumi found himself staring at something else entirely.</p><p>“You’re so fucking gay that you’re useless.” Oikawa sighs, hip checking him as he passes him. Iwaizumi barely moves from the impact, hands curled around the register and turning white as he tries to compose himself. He shoots a glare at his best friend. </p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“I didn’t know you had a thing for tattoos.” Oikawa continues, pulling espresso shots for the empty cups beside him. Iwaizumi slugs him in the shoulder and doesn’t feel remotely bad for the wounded sound Oikawa makes. </p><p><i>“Shut the fuck up.”</i> Iwaizumi hisses as he moves past Oikawa to help fulfill orders. The other man doesn’t seem to be paying attention, flowers dancing on his arm as he types furiously on his phone. Iwaizumi takes the opportunity to glance at him as he works, admiring the ink that sits on his skin. </p><p>The man tucks strands of silver hair behind his ear to accept a phone call, and when he pulls his phone away Iwaizumi notices the black hoops and studs that adorn his ears. </p><p>He doesn’t realize he’s staring until the coffee he’s pouring overflows onto his hand and sears his skin. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry about the wait.” Iwaizumi mumbles when he’s finally sliding the man his coffee across the counter. He can hear Oikawa still snickering behind him as he wipes up the last of Iwaizumi’s mess. The man just flashes another smile. </p><p>“No worries, I’m in no rush. Don’t hurt yourself, though. There’s no reason for me to come back if you’re not here.”</p><p>Iwaizumi’s grounded in place by that smirk again. He can feel his ears burning and he hopes his face doesn’t look as red as it feels because <i>what.</i></p><p>He fishmouths for a few seconds, hands twitching as he looks for something - <i>anything</i> - to say in response to that. The other man doesn’t wait for an answer, though, and the front door is swinging gently behind him before Iwaizumi can respond.</p><p>Oikawa groans and shoves him towards the register as more customers filter in. “Like I said. <i>Useless.”</i></p><p>***</p><p>“Has your crush come in today?” Oikawa asks a few weeks later. He’s propped up against the register, arms crossed and making absolutely no move to help Iwaizumi fill orders. </p><p>The man quickly became a regular after that first encounter, coming in almost every other morning and making Iwaizumi stammer and fumble through their interactions without fail. It always manages to make the man smile, though, so Iwaizumi has learned not to mind it too much. </p><p>With that being said, he tries not to be <i>too</i> obvious that he’s waiting for a specific customer to come through the shop door. Oikawa smirks at him like he’s not doing a good job.</p><p>Still, Iwaizumi tries his best at subtlety. “How would I know?” </p><p>Oikawa laughs, airy and light and up to no good. “So <i>that</i> means no.”</p><p>“And I don’t have a crush on him.” Iwaizumi huffs. The man’s nice, he always tips, has a kind smile, and Iwaizumi caught a whiff of a woodsy cologne the last time he came in that made him <i>drool,</i> but that’s not- that isn’t-</p><p>“Whatever you say, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa sing-songs, tapping his fingers against the register and still doing <i>no work.</i></p><p>“Why are you bothering me when you can actually be working? Those plants that you insisted on putting up everywhere could use watering.”</p><p>Oikawa hums, lips pursed and eyes flitting around the shop as he thinks. The last time he acted on that look, he and Iwaizumi almost lost their jobs.</p><p>“Let’s make a bet.” Oikawa says finally. He has a glint in his eyes that can only mean hell for Iwaizumi and a good time for Oikawa. “I'll water all the plants, but if I finish before you finish making these drinks, you have to...do something.”</p><p>Iwaizumi raises his eyebrows. “I have to ‘do something.’”</p><p>“Yup. It’s a surprise. You’ll only find out if you lose.” He fishes the abandoned watering can from under the counter, painted a patchy green to match the store colors courtesy of Oikawa. It takes almost three refills of the small can in order to water all the plants in the store. Iwaizumi could definitely win as long as he takes advantage of the time Oikawa will waste running back and forth.</p><p>“Fine. But if I win, you’re closing the store by yourself for the rest of the week.”</p><p><i>“Oooh,</i> risky.” Oikawa purrs. “Deal.”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa is a sneaky bitch. Iwaizumi knows this, knew that that fact hid in the terms and conditions of their friendship when he signed the contract years ago. </p><p>It’s a fact that’s always in the back of his mind, but as he watches Oikawa pull water bottles out of his apron to finish watering the plants, that knowledge is painfully and violently wrenched to the forefront. </p><p>The asshole skips back behind the counter, more smug than Iwaizumi’s ever seen him, and slides the watering can back in place.</p><p>“How’re the orders coming?”</p><p>“Fuck <i>off.”</i></p><p>Oikawa cackles. A full bellied, echoing through the coffee shop, holding onto the counter for stability cackle. Iwaizumi thinks he sounds horrendous, and the only thing stopping him from pouring coffee on Oikawa to shut him up is the fact that he cares about keeping his job.</p><p>***</p><p> “Oikawa.”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Where the hell are we?”</p><p>Oikawa stares at him deadpan. “We’re in the middle of the Sahara. Where does it <i>look</i> like we are?”</p><p>Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and looks up at the <i>Black Crow Ink</i> banner that hangs above them. “Okay, smartass. <i>Why</i> are we here?”</p><p>Oikawa beams. “You, my dear, bestest friend, are getting your nose pierced today.”</p><p>Iwaizumi balks. Before he can respond, Oikawa holds a hand up. “You’ve talked about getting your nose pierced, and you also lost a bet, so consider this your ‘do something.’”</p><p>Iwaizumi stares. <i>“This</i> is why you woke me up on my day off?”</p><p>Oikawa laughs and drags him into the shop. “You’ll be thanking me soon enough, young Iwa-chan.”</p><p>The shop is...interesting. The walls and stone floor are a muted gray, but they’re barely noticeable behind the splashes of color around the parlor. Bright pink concert posters, plants potted in green and blue ceramic, and yellow and purple stuffed animals and plushies leaning against white shelves draw Iwaizumi’s eyes everywhere at once. The tapping of a pen against glass finally brings his attention to the front counter.</p><p>A dark haired man stands there, half rim glasses sitting on the tip of his nose. He has black studs poking out from both sides of his nostrils and a spattering of random tattoos across his arms. Iwaizumi would feel more intimidated if it weren’t for the cartoon owl with big, round eyes stretched across his right bicep.</p><p>“Akaashi-san! My friend here is looking to get his nose pierced.” Oikawa says, looking down the long hallway towards the back of the shop. “Is Suga-san around?”</p><p>The man at the counter nods and throws “Oi, Suga!” over his shoulder. </p><p>The same regular from the coffee shop peeks his head out from behind a baby blue curtain. He lights up when he sees Iwaizumi, and Iwaizumi quickly turns to Oikawa.</p><p>“You <i>asshole.”</i> He hisses. “You knew he worked here?”</p><p>Oikawa stares innocently at his best friend. “Suga-san and I have been friends for years. You didn’t know he worked here?” </p><p>“Iwa-chan, right?” Suga asks. It sounds absolutely ridiculous coming from Oikawa, but now Iwaizumi can feel the blush licking up his cheeks when Suga says it. “What do you want to get done today?”</p><p>“My nose. I want- just- yeah. My nose.” Suga snorts and nods. It’s the first time Iwaizumi’s heard Suga laugh, and he desperately wants to hear it again. He sticks a finger out and points at Oikawa. “He’s paying for it.”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>Suga laughs louder and clutches his stomach. “In that case, let’s get you two.” </p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>They ignore Oikawa’s protests as Suga leads Iwaizumi to the booth he previously appeared from, which holds a pale pink chair, a matching mirror, and a counter of supplies. </p><p>“If you have a seat we can go ahead and get started.”</p><p>“This is- uh- this is my first piercing, so-”</p><p>Suga is right behind him when he turns around, head cocked to the side and small smile on his face. Iwaizumi realizes they’ve never been this close without a counter in between them.</p><p>“It doesn’t hurt that much and it’s a pretty quick process.” Suga explains. “It’ll be over before you know it.”</p><p>“Did your tattoo hurt?” Iwaizumi blurts. He knows it’s a dumb question as soon as he says it, but Suga just laughs.</p><p>“Like a bitch. But I love them. Akaashi did them for me and I think they look badass.”</p><p>Iwaizumi nods. “They’re pretty.”</p><p>Suga motions for Iwaizumi to sit while he busies himself at the counter. “Thank you.”</p><p>“You are, too. Pretty, I mean.” Iwaizumi says before he can think better of it. Suga pauses, and Iwaizumi briefly thinks about sprinting out of the parlor and maybe quitting his job, but when Suga turns around his cheeks are flushed a soft shade of pink. He clears his throat.</p><p>“Flattery won’t get you free piercings.” Suga mumbles, stepping in between Iwazumi’s legs and placing a dot on his right nostril with pen ink. “Check the placement to see if you like it.”</p><p>Iwaizumi glances in the mirror, barely able to focus with the way his pulse is rushing in his ears. He nods quickly and settles back at the edge of the chair, already missing the feeling of Suga in between his legs. Suga raises an eyebrow when he opens them a little wider than he needs to, and Iwaizumi huffs. </p><p>“I’m just trying to give you enough room.”</p><p>“Aw, how considerate.” Suga coos as he slots in place.</p><p>The process is over before Iwaizumi knows it, and after a stab of pain and some mild throbbing, Suga’s announcing that he’s officially pierced. </p><p>He stays in Iwaizumi’s space, though, and Iwaizumi takes in the smell of the rich cologne on his skin. Suga smirks like he can tell what he’s doing, but he stays put and doesn’t mention it.</p><p>“So...are you still gonna come by the coffee shop?”</p><p>“Do you want me to <i>come by</i> the coffee shop, or do you want to take me out?” Suga asks, mirth shining in his eyes.</p><p>“Both.” Iwaizumi says quickly. Suga flashes a new smile, one Iwaizumi’s never seen before, soft and sweet and just for him. He wants to burn it into his memory. </p><p>Suga pulls a business card from his back pocket and jots a number down. “Go home, rinse your piercing, and call me when you have a date planned. If it goes well, I might let you see my <i>favorite</i> tattoo.”</p><p>Iwaizumi all but drags Oikawa out of the shop in his haste to get home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i thought about tatted suga one (1) time and this happened </p><p>thank you so much for reading!</p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/whim4short">come scream about hq with me</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>